Difficulty Of Life PART 2
by michaelhans2013
Summary: This is PART 2,Happy Reading XD Nantikan PART 3 nya ! XD


Aku** sudah menjalani kehidupan ini**

**Walau hanya separuh perjalanan**

**Tapi tergelak hati ini muncul rasa kagum**

**Akan indahnya isi kotak dunia ini**

**Temani aku kawan untuk mengarungi Samudra ini**

Samudra** biru laut lepas beserta isinya.**

**Jangan lupa akan perjalanan cinta**

**Yang takkan ada ujungnya**

* * *

Kuroko No Basuke FanFiction  
DIFFICULTY OF LIFE part 2

Disclaimer : © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : Rating T,Comedy and Romantic corner,Layak dibaca untuk kalangan muda.

PROLOGUE

Happy Reading XD

Kedua tangan gadis itu serasa beku tak mencair,Suasana hujan semakin membuat tangan itu tak kunjung hanya diam,kepalanya tertunduk,mata sayunya hanya menatapi menatap mata merah itu 2 – 3 detik,itupun dengan keberanian yang mendalam.

Melihat itu Kagami yang sejak tadi melihat tingkah laku gadis itu hanya ia tersenyum iapun membuka mulut.

" Kamu kenapa ? prasaan aku ga gigit kamu deh " ujarnya dengan selipan canda.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu,Gadis itu terhelak dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka dianggap tak punya mulut.

" Gak apa-apa,aku kedinginan " jawabnya singkat sembari memegang mug kopi yang hangat.

Segeralah kagami membuka jaket merahnya dan menyodorkannya kepada gadis kedinginan itu.

" Bilang dong daritadi,Jangan nolak ya " ujarnya kalem.

Momoi hanya terdiam,hatinya semakin tak karuan,dan akhirnya ia menerima jaket merah berlogo streetbasketball itu,Harumnya seperti wangi parfum anak kagami sedang menatap jam tangannya,sekejap nafas berhembus berlalu letih lesunya bersama angin hujan malam ,Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam,Dan besok hari minggu,Sudah 1 jam mereka berdua dicafe starbucks,daerah kemang raya,tetapi tiada kegiatan didukung oleh detakan jantung yang tak pertama yang membisu,tetapi berujung bahagia.

" Kita pulang yuk,kamu ga pernah kan main kerumahku ? " tanyanya sembari menyeruput kopinya yang sudah mendingin.

" Ha ? pulang ? " tanyanya setengah sembari tadi diam.

" Iya,kenapa ? kamu masih mau jalan2 ? " tanyanya kalem.

" Ah nggak kok hehe yuk pulang " jawabnya sedikit dengan tawa.

Kunang-kunang kota Jakarta semakin berkelap-kelip,menerangi,melengkapi indahnya malam minggu di akhir november dengan angin malam yang terus menerpa membuat gadis itu harus membetulkan posisi rambutnya yang terurai itupun mulai menaiki motor bekas almarhum Ayahnya 5 tahun silam,masih mulus dan bagus,Jantung Momoi mulai tak karuan ketika motor mulai berderu dan berjalan,Jemari-jemari lentiknya mulai memeluk pinggang lelaki itu dengan lembut,Kehangatan Langka mulai ia rasakan sekarang,merasa aman sudah diboncengi lelaki yang ia cintai.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit,Mereka berdua telah sampai dirumahnya Kagami yang sederhana tetapi gadis itu mulai melangkah masuk,melihat-lihat,dan menghela nafas dalam hati.

" Sorry ya kalau masih berantakan " ujar lelaki itu malu-malu sembari menaruh kunci motornya digantungan balik pintu.

" Jadi kamu tinggal disini ? udh berapa lama ? "Tanya momoi sembari mengambil bantal kecil di sofa bututnya.

" Oh udah 5 tahun " jawabnya santai,tetapi dalam hatinya ia tak ingin membahas masa lalunya yang kelam.

Mendengar itu Momoi hanya menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa butut itu,nafaspun terhela bersama angin pengap kamar percakapan berlanjut,Kagamipun membereskan kamarnya dengan segera,Tak tegapun hadir di hati kecil gadis itu,dengan tulus ikhlas Momoi membantu acara bersih berjamaah kagami melarang tetapi ia pun mengalah akan kebaikan kekasihnya itu.

" Ngomong-ngomong di cafe tadi kita Cuma minum kopi ya ? " tanya gadis itu sembari mengambil kain lap didapur kecil.

" Ha ? oh hahaha,memangnya kenapa ? kamu lapar ? " Tanya pria itu sembari menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

" Oh nggak laper kok,Cuma heran aja . . . . . " kalimat momoi terputus,mata sayunya kembali hadir,tangannya lemas memegang kain lap kotor hadir dimulutnya,seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi isi hatinya mengatakan hal lain.

" Sepertinya cinta kita ini . . . . sangat sederhana . . . tidak seperti pasangan yang Loyal,Menghabiskan uang hanya untuk kesenangan duniawi " ujarnya sembari menyisipkan senyum simpul dibibirnya.

Mendengar itu Kagami terdiam,melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya,meski pikirannya tidak tertuju kepada debu di jendela.

" Buat apa Loyal kalau berujung duri ? lebih baik miskin tetapii berujung kain sutra " ujarnya bijak sembari tersenyum kepada Gadis itu Momoi diam lagi,hatinya kembali tak karuan.

" Ohya besok minggu kan ? kamu latihan basket lagi ? " tanya Momoi memberanikan diri untuk mengganti topik,sebelum Hati Momoi meledak dan rona merah dipipinya semakin padam.

" Iya dong,Basket is my life,Basket itu ibarat nasi bagiku " ujarnya kalem sembari menaruh ember berisi air kotor.

Momoi senang melihat Pria yang ia sukai itu penuh dengan semangat membara,Tak menyesal ia mendekati pria ,Sederhana tetapi tampan.

" Semangat ya ! Gue rela jadi cheerleader semangatin lu " Momoi kembali berujar dengan kata-kata gaulnya.

" Kamu juga semangat belajarnya,Sebentar lagi kita UN,Bulan desember kita udah ga ada PM dan desember bulan trakhir kita KBM " Ujarnya sembari mengelus rambut gadis itu yang poninya berantakan.

Hari Senin pagi yang sang surya menampakkan cahayanya yang mendung menggulung,awan cerah menggelar,Menutupi kota jakarta dengan langit biru,lukisan Yang Maha terus berhembus,tidak seperti biasanya,Anginnya kencang hingga kertas-kertas hasil ujian Geografi bertebangan sabar Kiyoshi memungutnya dan menahannya dengan penghapus papan tulis agar tidak terbang kembali.

" Sepertinya kita bakal lebih gampang lihat rok perempuan yang terbuka hahaha " Koganei tertawa sembari mencari-cari hasil ulangannya.

" Dasar,otaklu ngeres mulu daridulu " tanpa basa basi kiyoshi menoyor kepala koganei dengan pelan.

" Oh mann dapet 75 doang ? Padahal gue udh belajar ampe diocehin ama nyokap gua " cemberut hadir di mulut koganei.

" Syukur2 dapet 75,Nih liat . . . " Tiba-tiba kiyoshi menyodorkan selembar kertas ulangan geografi kepada koganei,Sejenak terbelalaklah mata Kagonei.

" Taiga . . . Kagami . . . nilai . . . 43 ? yaowloh tuh anak belajar apa kaga sih ? " tanya koganei heran,sembari melipat kertas ulangan itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja Kagami.

" Padahal geografi kali ini gampang,teori semua gada itung2an,Seperti biasa pelatih kita si Riko dapet 95 tuh anak cakep2 pinter juga " ujar Kagonei bangga.

Tiba-tiba Riko dan Kagami masuk kelas secara bersamaan,sepertinya sedang bersenda gurau

" Panjang umur tuh berdua,baru diomongin eh nongol orangnya " ujar koganei dalam hati.

" Eh Hasil geografi udah keluar ya,mana punya gue pasti bagus nihh " ujar Riko dengan ceria.

" Asik 95 ga sia-sia gue belajar,itupun sambil ngajari adek gue matematika " Senyum hadir di mulut Riko. " Kagami lu dapet berapa ? " tanya Riko dengan santai sembari melipat kertas ulangan itu.

Mata merah itu menatap sehelai kertas terpampang diatas mejanya,Dilihatnya angka dikolom Nilai,sekejap mata merahnya menjadi sayu.

" Semangat Kagami,yang penting udah berusaha " hibur Riko sembari menepuk bahunya yang bidang.

" Gapapa gua ga kecewa kok sama hasil ini,Mungkin nilai jelek ini akan gua ganti dengan keberhasilan kita nanti . . . . Kompetisi Basket itu " ujar kagami santai tetap dengan senyum lebarnya.

" Awwww bener banget tuh ck ! " Koganei mulai ber-komedi dengan mimik muka yang bergairah,gelak tawa pecah 1 kelas.

Petang kembali hadir,Angin kencang terus berhembus sejak tadi pagi membuat celana basket pria itu ,Hari ini Seirin berlatih kembali,Langkah waktu terus berputar,hanya dengan hitungan jari jemari manis,Kompetisi basket sudah diambang terus bercucuran,seiring dengan semangat mereka,Sudah 3 jam mereka berlatih passing,lay out,dribble,push up sit up dan kegiatan aerobik Riko tanpa lelah memberi semangat kepada teman-teman seperjuangannya.

" Oke,kita pulang " akhirnya kalimat pendek ini terlontarkan oleh Riko,membuat Anggota Seirin lainnya merasa lega bisa kembali kerumah dan istirahat.

Kagamipun berkemas-kemas untuk pulang,baru saja ingin berkemas,suara teriakan memanggilnya dan tidak asing itu ialah suara teriakan seorang perempuan yang ia cintai.

" Kagamiiii pulang yookk udah magrihb gua ga mau kita diculik kuntilanak " teriaknya membuat Anggota seirin lainnya tertawa kecil.

Melihat tingkah laku gadis itu,Kagami hanya tersenyum simpul dan menghampiri gadis itu.

" Iya yuk pulang " ujar pria itu sembari merangkul tas sportnya yang mungkin cukup berpamitan dengan bisa bertemu di lembaran hari baru besok.

Suara Adzan berkumandang,Angin malam yang kencang mulai menerpa,Dan Permata malam yang indah mulai ditaburkanNya.

" Gimana latihannya hari ini ? " ujar gadis itu sembari menutup ponselnya sekadar mengecek SMS masuk dan ternyata tidak ada.

" Yeah semangat dong ! " ujar kagami antusias bersemangat.

" Ohiya lu udh tau kan kalo besok Aomine bakal ga masuk skolah,dia sakit Tipes " ujar Momoi dengan tak bersemangat.

Mendengar itu Kagami hening sejenak,Mendengar kata mantan pacarnya itu,Hati kecilnya menjadi sedikit akan kejadian yang menimpa Momoi dan Kompetisi basket yang akan dia hadapi layaknya takdir.

" GWS buat dia " ujar kagami dengan kalem.

" Aku juga ingin jenguk dia besok sepulang sekolah,Eh tapi mau beli buah dulu di TOTAL Buah Seger hehe " Ujar Momoi dengan tawa ringannya.

" Aku ikut ya,sepertinya aku harus ngomong pribadi sama dia " ujar kagami dengan suara beratnya.

" He ? mau ngomong apa ? jangan bahas masa lalu ya,itu udh lewat please,bahas yang baru-baru aja " ujar Momoi Gadis itu tau isi hati kecilnya ingin membicarakan soal kompetisi basket itu lagi bersama temannya,Bahkan mungkin musuh bebuyutannya.

Hari ini,Kamis siang,langkah waktu tertegun ke arah 3 siang,Dengan langkah pasti,Momoi memasuki sebuah rumah sakit,dimana mantan kekasihnya itu dirawat,Sekejap warna aura berubah,berganti suasana,berganti warna menjadi sayu,hitam merah muda itu menatap beberapa pasien yang datar menunggu,tiada senyuman sedikitpun hadir di mulut mereka,mungkin beginilah kondisi dirumah sakit,Semua insan terdiam,hanya mengharapkan pencerahan dari Yang Kuasa.  
Bola mata merah mudanya kembali mencari-cari,mendeteksi kamar bernomor 321 sedikit canggung,berdetak tak karuan,entah mengapa itu terjadi,Mungkin ia takut ketahuan ketika Ia sedang bersama seorang kekasih barunya yang lebih setia dibandingkan dia

" Ah ini dia ruangannya " baru saja ia ingin mendorong pintu berwarna coklat itu,tiba-tiba Kagami menahannya,Gadis itu hanya terheran-heran,ingin mejenguk orang sakit kenapa harus ditahan.

" Loh ? kenapa kok ga boleh buka pintunya ? " Ucap Gadis itu penuh tanda tanya.

Kagami membisu,Oke,mungkin gadis itu tau isi hati kecil pria mengerti semuanya,dengan hembusan nafas ia mulai membuka pintu coklat itu,Hawa angin Pendingin ruangan mulai menyentuh kulit sang Aomine sedang terbaring,tangan kirinya sedang diinfus,ia terbaring lemas,tidak ada aura sehat atau aura bahagia terasa di ruangan sedikit lemas Momoi mengambil kursi meletakannya disamping tempat tidur tatap wajah pria masih membisu,sekarang ada 2 orang pria yang ia sukai,Apakah ini cinta segitiga ? Ah,itu sudah biasa terjadi di kalangan masyarakat cinta,tapi sekarang ? sama sekali tidak biasa,Momoipun harus memilih yang terbaik.  
Tiba-tiba matanya medanau,sekejap semua kejadian tentangnya terulang di memori otak,tetapi air danaunya ia seka sekejap,takut ketahuan Kagami,Ia tak ingin menangis ditempat seperti ini.  
Tiba-tiba tangan-tangan sawo matang itu bergerak,meskipun Cuma bergerak sedikit,Tetapi gadis itu terhelak kaget,Memanggil namanya berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya,Mata biru gelapnya terbuka,terlihat.

" Alhamdulilah akhirnya kamu sadar juga " mata Momoi mulai berdanau,tetapi ia seka lagi,Mungkin ada saatnya air danau ini mengalir deras mengarungi pipi bak air terjun—tetapi entah kapan

Melihat itu,Kagami ikut senang,senyum simpulnya seperti biasa hadir dimulutnya,meskipun tiada arti pun melangkahkan kaki mendekatkan dirinya ke tempat tidur mata merahnya mulai menggeser,menatapi Aomine yang sedang terbaring,lemas dan tersenyum terhadap Momoi,Tiba-tiba mata Aomine tertuju kepada kagami

" Hai,thanks udah jenguk gua,ternyata masih ada yang peduli ya ama gua,haha " kalimat yang diucapkan barusan membuat Momoi dan Kagami terhelak membisu.

" Kenapa kamu ngomong gitu ? kita kan sahabat lo,kita tau . . . orang tualu udah gada,Cuma ada saudara yang nemenin tapi kita selalu ada " ujar Momoi membuat Aomine tertegun,kembali terdiam,tetapi ia tak ingin meratapinya—percuma.

" Nih ada buah-buahan sebagai buah tangan " kali ini Kagami yang angkat keranjang berwarna coklat pastel itu,meletakannya di meja pasien yang diletakkan air minum pitcher dan obat-obatan.

" Thanks,Ohya kagami . . . " tiba-tiba Aomine memanggil pria itu,dan Pria itu hanya menoleh menatap matanya dalam-dalam

" Kalau gua udah sembuh,Gua akan nantang lu main basket lagi,mau ? " pertanyaan yang membuat Kagami merasa sangat mata merahnya sedikit mengumpat,Ia memincingkan matanya,Senyum simpulnya hadir kembali,tangannya mulai disilangkan.

" Sip bro,Gua terima ! " ujarnya dengan mantap tanpa ragu sedikitpun,Karna ia ingin SEIRIN semakin didepan,Ia tak mau mendapat malu tahun ini,khususnya untuk pertandingan kali ini,Ia ingin membahagiakan teman-temannya dan juga membahagiakan Orang tua mereka yang berstatus tidak jelas itu.

Ditatapinya awan mendung kembali,Kulit merasakan tetesan-tetesan kecil menyentuh sanubari,Pikiran mulai mengatakan bahwa ia harus berteduh,Petir mulai luput suaranya yang mengejutkan orang,khususnya Momoi

" emakkk petirnya gede banget,emakk eh emakk gede ehh gede " latah momoi membuat pria itu tertawa kecil. " Cepetan pulang yuk,sebelum ujan gede mumpung masih gerimis " Ujar momoi sembari memakai helmnya dengan cepat

" Gausah takut sayang . . . " tiba-tiba Kagami memegang kedua tangan gadis itu,mendadak rasa dingin hilang,digantikan dengan hangatnya hati dan rona merah dipipi.

" Kamu lucu deh udah kayak kebakaran jenggot hahaha " Kagami mulai mengejek,dan Momoi hanya menyubit pipinya dengan pelan.

Tapi apa daya,Baru saja ingin melangkah pulang,dalam sekejap bumipun basah,yang tadinya sunyi menjadi riuh,anak-anak hujan mulai berteduh,tetesan-tetesannya mulai berlomba-lomba jatuh dan membasahi kota Jakarta dengan sekejap,Momoi dan Kagami hanya bisa pasrah,menunggu hingga hujan berhenti,mengharapkan sang Surya kembali menghangatkan hari,tapi apa daya ? Sepertinya tugas sang surya sudah selesai,kembali lagi tahun depan.  
Terlihat Kagami melirik jam tangannya berwarna hitam bermerek adidas itu,Sekejap nafasnya terhembus berlalu bersama angin dingin dan percikan air hujan yang menetes terlalu keras.

" Kita makan siang yuk di cafe rumah sakit " ajak pria itu kalem.

" hmm . . . boleh sih tapi aku ga bawa dompet,tadi buru-buru Cuma bawa HP " ucap Momoi kembali hadir rona merah di pipinya

" Apa gunanya aku disini ? jangan bayar balik ya " ujar pria itu kalem sembari berjalan menuju cafe rumah sakit yang terletak di lantai 2,Melihat tingkah pria itu,Momoi merasa sangat berterimakasih,meskipun krisis dompet tipis,tetap setia membahagiakan gadis itu.

=  
=

Desember sudah tiba,Angin dingin mulai berhembus hingga menusuk tulang,Berbagai macam wabah penyakit mulai mengarungi manusia insani,Pilek,batuk,demam,sakit kepala sudah semuanya dirasakan,Meski pria kuat sekalipun tetap saja kena.

" Hari ini boss kita Sakit " ujar Kuroko sembari mengisi Buku Absensi,

" Tumben ya biasanya dia yang paling jarang sakit,ngomong-ngomong dia sakit apa ? " tanya Hyuga heran.

" Entahlah mungkin karena pengaruh cuaca buruk akhir-akhir ini " ucap kuroko datar tanpa ekspresi tetapi mata dan hatinya bermisterius.

" Kita wajib jenguk dia pulang sekolah ! " tiba-tiba Aida Riko berucap semangat. " 1 orang sahabat sakit,1 nyawaku hilang " lanjutnya.

Semuanyapun tersenyum tanda setuju.

" Tapi masa kerumah kagami ga bawa apa-apa sih ? Coklat kek,ciki kek " ujar Koganei.

" Yee PEA lu,masa orang sakit makannya ciki ama coklat bisa-bisa yang ada ga sembuh-sembuh,dih amit-amit,setidaknya kita beli buah-buahan " kali ini Kiyoshi berpartisipasi.

" ke TOTAL buah seger ? hayuk aja tapi . . . " tiba-tiba ucapan Riko terputus,berpikir sejenak dan mulai membuka suara kembali, " Gua lupa bawa uang jajan hari ini jadi ga bisa patungan " rona merah hadir di pipinya yang mulus.

" Yaelah slow aja neng geulis,Abdi bayar dulu semuana " ujar Kiyoshi santai.

" Ihhh Sampean kasepp pisan euy,matur nuwun yaa,tapi tetep aja ora enak esok Abdi ganti deh " ucap Riko tanpa jeda.

" Cieee Riko ama Kiyoshi PDKT an pake bahasa sunda hihihi " tiba-tiba Momoi yang melewati kelas 12 IPS tertawa geli. "Aku ikut ya nanti pulang sekolah " ucap Momoi sembari tersenyum tetapi matanya sayu,mungkin sebagai kekasihnya ia turut sedih dan khawatir.

" Eh Momoi si geulis unyu pinky lu ngupingin kite dari tadi ye ? " ucap Riko sembari menarik tangan kiri gadis itu secara pelan.

" kebetulan lewat aja haha lepasin ahh abis ini Kimia nih guru killer " ucap Momoi tak tahan.

Langkah waktu terus berputar,Langit semakin gelap,seperti biasa langit mendung,Lagipula petang sudah tiba—jam 5,tetapi mereka masih menjenguk sahabat perjuangan mereka—kagami.

" Lu sakit apa sih ? " tanya kuroko sembari memeras kompresan air hangat.

" Santai berah cuman demam biasa,besok juga sembuh,lu tau sndiri gua kuat,Cuma tadi pagi udah ga tahan aja " ucap kagami santai,sesungguhnya didalam hati Kagami menahan rasa sakitnya,rasa kepala pusingnya dan pilek semua mendilema menjadi ia tak ingin membuat SEIRIN seka semua kepedihannya untuk sementara.

" Manusia sekuat apapun kalo kena demam juga kadang suka ga kuat,mending lu tidur,istirahat,makan buburnya " ucap Hyuga dengan bijak.

" Yaelah buburnya udh dingin,ngobrol terus sih hahaha " tawa koganei pecah sembari memegang dasar mangkuk bubur.

" ih gapapa lebih enak makannya sini gue suapin . . . " tiba-tiba Momoi menyambar mangkuk yang dipegang Hyuga. " Izinin gue buat nyuapin kagami ya " ucapnya halus.

" Hah ? oh oke silahkan neng geulis " ucap Koganei santai.

" eleuh eleuh . . . romantis pisann " tiba-tiba Kiyoshi berucap,tersenyum terhadap kejadian suap-suapan itu.

Pasalnya,Seirin belum tau kedekatan antara Momoi dan Kagami,mereka masih merahasiakannya,sejujurnya mereka ingin mengadu,tetapi mulut ini tidak mau mengadu,ia hanya mau membisu,Mungkin Yang Maha Kuasa mengizinkan mulut ini untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya—meski tidak sekarang.  
Disuapkannya 1 demi satu sendok berisi bubur dingin itu menuju mulut pria itu,Sendok penuh kasih sayang dan cinta mengeyangkan pria senyum gadis itu melayani teman-temannya memandang kagum sekaligus tak percaya.  
Waktu terus berjalan,tak terasa sudah pukul 8 malam,Seirin sudah harus kembali,mengharapkan pencerahan dari Yang penyembuhan dari Teman seperjuangannya,semoga bisa mengarungi kehidupan esok harinya.

Tapi apa daya,semua ucapan itu sia-sia dilontarkan,Sudah sobekan ke 4 dikalender dan Kagami belum jua masuk sekolah,Tercentanglah huruf " S " Di buku absensi,terhitung sudah empat,lima hari bahkan genap 1 Seirin semakin gelisah,semakin khawatir,pikirannya melayang-layang membayangkan sahabatnya,Mata pelajaran disekolah tidak mereka serap,Bagi mereka,Kagamilah segalanya.  
Hati kecil tak tahan menahan rasa penasaran,kini hati mereka bermisterius,Doa-doa dalam hati mulai diucapkan berulang-ulang,semoga Pria itu tidak kenapa-kenapa.

" Kagami ! kamu ga apa2 ? kayaknya kamu makin lemes dari hari sebelumnya,kenapa sih ? jangan becanda deh,lu udah ketinggalan banyak pelajaran " ucap Momoi tanpa jeda,disertai rasa penasaran,takut,gelisah campur menjadi 1

" Nggak apa-apa Seirin . . . gua baik-baik aja,percaya sama gua,Kemarin tante gua kesini,kasih gua uang dan obat-obatan,yahh beginilah hidup tanpa orang tua,semuanya serba kekurangan " ucapnya penuh resah dan pasrah,Nafas pasrahnya ia hembuskan kembali. " Tapi,untunglah gua punya SEIRIN,gua punya kalian,memang benar kata orang,Tuhan memberi cobaan sebatas kemampuan kita " lanjut Kagami masih penuh kepasrahan.

" Lu ga boleh ngomong gitu dong ! Udah udah intinya lu sakit apa sih ? smua khawatirin loe " tanya Hyuga penuh rasa penasaran.

Mulut Kagami membisu,tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan hanya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan lemas.

" Gua mau ke WC Dulu " ucapnya sembari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang saja bangkit dari tempat tidur,tiba-tiba Kagami terbatuk-batuk keras sekali suaranya,hingga memenuhi kamar temannya kaget,

Tiba-tiba didapatinya sebercak darah dari mulut dan tangannya yang mata membulat,membisu,sangat hening,melebihi dunia kiamat sekalipun,Mulut tak dapat berkata apa-apa ingin semua berlalu saja ditiup angin.


End file.
